Daisy
by nishiyolo
Summary: I always imagined I'd meet the one that I was absolutely meant to be with like you do in the movies. You bump into each other, you accidentally sit in the same taxi, you drop something and they return it to you. I always imagined that it would be absolutely perfect. Not this Hell hole I got sucked into.


**A/N: I keep ditching my old stories to write new ones, but I kinda like this idea so I'm trying it out.**  
**Before you get mad or whatever, let me just say that this could be considered an AU, and I've changed personalities here. Blaine and Kurt mostly have been altered in personality, or in Blaine's case, more in appearance. This idea just came to me randomly when I was thinking about Beauty and the Beast. So, a little rundown: Blaine is older than Kurt by about two years, Kurt is the short one and an introvert who just really wants change in his uneventful life, and also Blaine is that stereotypical bad-boy with the cool tats. I guess that's all I really have to say here... I hope you enjoy this.. thing! - K**

* * *

I always imagined I'd meet the one that I was absolutely meant to be with like you do in the movies. You bump into each other, you accidentally sit in the same taxi, you drop something and they return it to you. I always imagined that happening in high school, while in the cafeteria, or even just dropping my comb in the bathroom while I was trying to freshen up, but that would never happen. I was too… closed off, too withheld to connect to anyone on a deeper level than friends.

I was willing to change that, determined to. And that's what made me want to leave Lima.

I had friends here, my family, but I was ready to start over. I decided I wouldn't stay in touch with anyone but my parents, and see what New York City gave me.

I was ready to pursue my dream, whatever that was. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, yet. I'd contemplated law, art, drama, acting, even cooking. I eventually took the money I'd saved up since eighth grade to rent a small one bedroom apartment, took several applications from multiple diners, grocery stores, and other places in the area, and applied to NYADA. It was a performing arts college, which I really enjoyed, so even if I decided not to do something like that as a profession, I'd still have a back-up, anyway.

The first night I spent in that apartment was hard. I wasn't used to not hearing my step-brother's music at night, or the television playing when my parents were still awake. I heard road noise from the traffic outside, and smelled the pizza I had ordered, but that was all. I didn't fall asleep until about three in the morning.

I woke up to my phone jingling, text messages from Rachel. I'd deleted her number, but I recognized the syntax and the number almost immediately.

**[Text]: Kurt? Kurt, why didn't you tell us you were leaving Lima?**  
**[Text]: Where did you go? I heard something about New York.**  
**[Text]: You should've told me.**  
**[Text]: Hello? Are you ignoring me or something?**

I placed it back down onto the night stand, rubbing my face. I was usually up bright and early, ready to start the day and my morning routine, but recently I hadn't really been feeling like my bubbly self. I missed my friends, but I just needed to start over or I'd eventually lose my sanity and snap at someone.

I decided today would be a good day to start turning in applications. I showered, put on something light but classy, and exited the building.

When I finally walked the streets and took in my surroundings, I realized it felt like a musical. I was waiting for the star to pop around the corner and start singing their heart out about the latest trend. It made me a little happier.

After stopping by a barista (don't laugh at me, coffee shops are great ways to meet new people and coffee smells great anyway), I headed to a little, quaint music shop on the corner of the street. It was nicely decorated, a pretty red colour, bricked with a fading door. I opened it, and calmly spoke.

_"…Hello?"_

There was no immediate answer, so I entered the main room, looking around the shelves. Old records were stacked neatly on the edges, cassette tapes in their cases, and CD's in neat, alphabetical rows. I picked my fingers through the records, looking at each name, remembering how they looked.

I heard beads, and I turned to see the beaded curtain leading to the AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY area swinging back and forth, and a man with his back turned was unpacking a box on a counter behind the register.

_"Hey,"_ he murmured, quiet, husky. It gave me chills. One side of his head was shaved, the other side was a neatly combed, straightened black lock that reached the bottoms of his ears. The back of his arms were heavily tattooed, and with his cut-off sleeve shirt, I could tell his back and neck was, too.

_"You're Kurt, right?"_ He asked again, without looking, still stacking the contents of the box. I nodded, before realizing he couldn't see, then muttered a small, squeaky, "yes".

He gave a rough laugh, turning around with the empty box in his hands, and it was hard for me not to let my jaw drop.

He had angel bites, with a septum that was barely visible. His ears had small little notches in them from very tiny gages, and an industrial was sticking in the top of his right ear. His chest had crows on them in a flying motion up around his collar bone. He gave me a look, up and down, and I felt like he was sizing me up.

I realized then that I was even shorter than I thought I was. When he came around the corner, he was about three inches taller than me.

He moved the box over a little bit, offering his hand. _"I'm Blaine, the assistant manager here. You got an application? My boss mentioned something about some new kid wanting to apply, so."_

Hesitantly, I handed it over, nodding some._ "H-Have a good day,"_ I stuttered, before turning and rushing out of the store, his playful laugh echoing behind me.

The guy gave me the ultimate creeps. I never really enjoyed looking at someone so done-up like that. I wasn't a fan of piercings, and an abundance of tattoos made pins and needles run down my spine. But he was peculiar. I decided to put his image into a dusty corner of my mind to think about.

I was due to attend the night dance class at NYADA, so after wandering the streets for a little longer, I decided to pick up Chinese and walk back to the apartment.

I sat cross-legged on the floor, with my cellphone propped up against a box as I watched Pretty Little Liars on Netflix. The room was just barely light besides the lamp being off, and with my headphones in, I almost forgot I wasn't at home anymore.

Just as a suspenseful part began, the image stopped as there was an incoming text, from nobody other than Rachel. I eventually put her back into my contacts list after receiving another eight texts from her.

**[Text]: Kurt, come on. You can't cut everyone off.**

I grinned a little bit, feeling sneaky, as I text her back.

**{Text}: i can do whatever the hell i want, im an adult! : )**

Not even a full minute passed.

**[Text]: OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALIVE. **  
**[Text]: WHY DIDN'T YOU TEXT ME BACK YOU JERK?**  
**{Text}: i was in the bath.**  
**[Text]: For over twelve hours?**  
**{Text}: yep. nobody can tell me what to do, so, why not?**

I was smiling, taking another bite of the rice, continuing on a conversation I told myself I wouldn't. I didn't want her – or anyone else – to still be connected with me. I loved them, a lot, but I really wanted to start my life almost completely over.

Almost.

* * *

I attended my first day class at NYADA the next day, pushing my carry-on into the locker I'd been assigned to the night before. I gave a hefty yawn, brushing my hair back with my fingers. I looked into the mirror on the locker door, applying just a bit of Chap Stick (I'd started chewing my lips in my sleep). Taking a deep breath and giving myself a short, mental lecture, I closed the door and almost jumped right out of my skin.

Some kid in a creepy doll mask was staring at me, gave a maniacal laugh, and ran away. It took me a few seconds to catch my breath as I had stopped breathing during the whole experience. I wasn't good with scares.

Walking through the building, I surprised myself by not getting lost. The classroom was barely any farther from my locker than the front door was, and it surprised me even more when the class was almost empty albeit a few kids sitting in the back talking.

I gave a small grin in their direction that they didn't see, and took a seat in one of the chairs that were facing the front. I looked down at my phone, pulling up Bubble Witch Saga, when I suddenly heard a familiar voice.

_"Hey, doll face, fancy seein' you here,"_ his breath hit me hard and the mint of it almost made me sick, and when I looked up, Blaine was sitting backwards in the chair directly in front of me. Taking a few seconds to adjust to the colourful hoodie he was wearing, I gave him a little disgruntled noise and a small smile.

_"Are you a student here or are you stalking me?"_

_"Both."_

_"That's quite reassuring, thanks. I'm flattered."_

Though we'd just met and barely even spoke, being near him made it feel like being in Puck's presence. He gave off the same aura.

_"Did you like my face? I prettied up just for you!"_ He grinned wide, and I couldn't help but laugh. _"That mask was disgusting and it almost made me have a heart attack."_

_"Hey,"_ he chuckled, shaking out his hair with his hands. _"That's a start."_


End file.
